


My Cute Maid - Maid!Yoosung

by suzunesays



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Maid Cosplay, NSFW, Role Reversal, Smut, gentlefemdom, gfd, maid kink, rr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: his is an explicit fanfic between a femdom MC and Yoosung. It involves adult themes such as Maid Cosplay/Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Dominant x Submissive, Role Reversal, Gentle Femdom, Anal Play, and use of Toys. Please read at your own discretion.Hi everyone! Your favorite Noona is back to play with Yoosung! I wanted to write something as a small birthday present to myself, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! <3





	My Cute Maid - Maid!Yoosung

Yoosung stands in the doorway, fidgeting with the hemline of his too short maid outfit.

“N-Noona,” he calls out tentatively, stepping out from the bathroom after changing.

You are sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room, your legs crossed as you wait patiently for your cute little maid to come clean up after you.

“I’m out here, Yoosung. Come and let Noona get a good look at you,” you call out to him.

He shuffles towards you, his cheeks red with embarrassment as the skirt swishes back and forth around his hips. He feels so exposed. He tries to pull the skirt down with his hands but it always sprang right back up to its original too short position. Yoosung comes to a stop beside you, his head low, his long blond bangs covering his eyes, and his hands pressing firmly at his sides.

“My my,” you purr, “aren’t you a pretty little thing.” You reach out and dance your fingers along the exposed skin of his upper thigh that’s just peaking out between the skirt and thigh-high stockings.

Yoosung bites his lip, he’s barely able to suppress a whimper.

You remove your hand from his leg and flump back into the couch, frustration clouding over your face. “Still,” you continue, “no matter how cute you look, I cannot excuse this filthy mess you’ve left before me. Now clean it up, before you make Noona angry.”

Yoosung nods and quickly begins to pick up the plates and stray magazines that have been left in the living room. You watch with a predatory gaze as he sets to work putting things back in order, moving awkwardly in his short little outfit. You laugh to yourself as he tries to bend over without exposing himself to you. Feigning indifference, you pick up a magazine from a bin beside the couch and flip through it, occasionally glancing up to watch as he walks back and forth taking dirty cups and plates to the kitchen. After some time, he’s done straightening up the living room, and he comes to stand beside you again, waiting patiently for your next orders. You continue you flip through the magazine, ignoring his presence on purpose. You can feel him fidgeting with shame beside you, and you fight to suppress a smirk.

You close the magazine abruptly and toss it on top of the coffee table, and Yoosung jumps. “Yoosung, your Noona is bored. Come sit on my lap and entertain me, hmm?” You pat your legs and look up at him.

His eyes grow wide and he stammers, shaking his head, “N-no, Noona, I couldn’t possibly-”

You reach out, grab his wrist, and pull, yanking him forcibly towards you. He lets out a surprised gasp as he stumbles forward onto your lap. His hands land on your chest, his legs straddling yours, and he looks down at you with a bright red blush on his face. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to scramble off you, “I’m so sorry, Noona,” he cries out, but you hold onto him firmly.

“Not so fast, darling,” you smile up at him, your hands circling around his hips and giving a tight squeeze. “I didn’t give you permission to leave yet.”

You lick your lips and sigh, “Now, why don’t you let me play with you a bit, hmm?”

You reach up and thread your fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter shut as you pull gently on his hair, and his lips part as he gasps out a soft moan. You pull him towards you and capture his lips with your own, kissing him deeply. He responds immediately to your touch, his soft tongue swirling against yours in his mouth. Your hands release his hair and slide down his body, his waist and thighs, and then slip up under the hem of his dress, taking the fabric of the skirt with you until he is exposed before you. Breaking the kiss, you pull back to look up at him, and smile as you admire his flushed face. Yoosung’s hands cover his mouth as he holds his breath, shaking in anticipation of your next move. You bite your lip at the sight before you, his fully erect cock inside a pair of pretty white lace panties, a wet spot forming on the fabric where his precum had begun to collect.

You stick your finger out and press down softly on the wet spot and Yoosung cries out. “My, this looks in need of some attention.” You smirk and slowly rub your finger up and down his hardened length, the thin fabric of the panties the only barrier between you and his heat.

“Ahn! N-no! You can’t…” Yoosung bites his hand and tries to push down his skirt. “P-please… I really shouldn’t be doing this with you. Mmmn!”

You take his hands and gently kiss the inside of his wrists, “Shhh, are you embarrassed doing something out here where there’s so much light?” He watches with his mouth open as you take one of his fingers and suck on it, slowly twirling your tongue around it.

“Hnng,” he pants, melting under your touch.

You remove the finger from your mouth with a pop and sit up, gently sliding him off your lap as you stand. You take his hand and pull him into a soft kiss, and his eyelids flutter close.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,” you whisper against his lips. Pulling him behind you, you head into the bedroom and slowly close the door.

“Now, let’s take our time and have some fun, hmm?”

He swallows thickly as you stand behind him, your hands working at the zipper on his back, slowly inching the zipper down and exposing the soft pale skin of his back. You lean forward and place soft, wet kisses down his back, following the zipper until it stops just above the hem of his underwear. He shivers and moans softly at the feeling of your lips on his skin. Your hands reach up and squeeze the back of his thighs and he throws his head back in response, whispering your name as he exhales. You stand up and admire the sight in front of you, walking slowly around him until you are standing before him. His face is bright red, but he watches you intently, his arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep the dress from falling down.

You reach your hand up and stroke his cheek gently before pulling him into a deep kiss, your tongue pushing into him and he moans, his voice getting caught in your mouth. You walk him backward until the back of his legs hit the bed, and then you push him lightly on the shoulders causing him to fall down with a startled cry.

“Shh,” you smirk and crawl over him, “don’t worry, I’ll make my cute little maid feel good.” Your lips kiss down his neck, sucking and biting softly while your hands slide down his stomach and hips. His muscles flex and twitch as he squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip. Your fingers curl around the elastic of his panties and you pull them down and off his body, freeing his throbbing erection. Your hands slide down and under his thighs as you push his legs up, exposing him completely to you. His dress his pushed up around his hips and his black, thigh-high stockings suit him perfectly.

Yoosung quivers and grips at the neckline of his dress, embarrassment painting his cheeks red. “Mmn… d-don’t stare so much,” he whimpers.

You smirk, “Oh, what’s this? You’d rather me play with you instead?”

“Ah! S-sorry! I didn’t mean to- hnng!” he starts to protest but he loses his ability to speak with you blow cold air from your mouth against his throbbing heat.

“Fufu, it’s okay… I’m feeling generous today. Let me spoil my cute little maid,” you smirk and begin to slowly lick against his shaft with your soft tongue. Yoosung thrashes his head back and forth, trying desperately to resist the urge to push himself into your mouth completely. When you finally take him fully into your mouth, he moans deeply and loudly, his hands gripping at the sheets on either side of him.

“Mmn! S-so hot… in your mouth, N-Noona! Ahhn!”

You bob your head up and down, sucking on his length, building him up to orgasm. Just as his balls start to tense, you pop off, and Yoosung lets out a shaky breath. He looks down at you with tears in his eyes, unable to speak as his catches his breath.

You wipe your lips and smile, “Not yet, sweetie… I still want to play with you.”

You take his hands and sit him up on the bed, placing a few soft kisses on his lips before rolling off and grabbing a vibrator and some lube. You crawl back on the bed, this time sitting behind him and pulling him into your lap so you both are leaning against the headboard of the bed. You kiss down his neck again and run your hands down his legs, pulling them up and apart so he is fully exposed to you. You then gently turn his face towards you and kiss him slowly and deeply, your tongues moving languidly against each other. You break the kiss briefly to apply lube to your fingers, then move into to kiss him again as your fingers slowly and gently massage around his anus.

“Mnn… hmmmm,” Yoosung moans into your mouth.

You pull back and whisper, “Does it feel good? Do you want me inside?” He nods and you watch his face contort with pleasure as you slip your finger inside of him, your other hand wrapping around his erection and you begin to pump his length again.

“AAHN! Oh f-fuck… mmmph!!”

“Does it feel good, Yoosung?” You smirk against his neck as he writhes on top of you, his head thrown back over your shoulder.

“Mmmn! Ahh… so… SO GOOD,” he cries out, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open as he pants.

“Do you want me to use the toy on you,” you lick and suck on his neck. You can’t help but grind your hips against his ass as you continue to jerk him off.

“Ahh… y-yes, please! Mmmnn, ohhh Noona, please!” He turns his face towards you to beg.

You remove your fingers from his ass, and turn the vibrator on. Then, slowly and carefully you inch it inside of him. You begin to ease it in and out of him in time with your hand pumping his length. He moans loudly, but you turn towards him and kiss him again. The kiss is sloppy and hot as you both writhe against each other. You continue to grind into him, his ass rubbing deliciously against your throbbing core as you push the vibrator in and out of him.

“Ahnn!! Mmmnn… ohhh fuck, Noona… I’m cumming!” He breaks the kiss and moans, his face flushed with need.

“Haaahn… m-me too, Yoosung… mmmn,” you continue grinding against him as he stiffens, his whole body tightening up down to the tips of his toes. “Cum for Noona… please, mmmnn!!!”

Yoosung throws his head back and shudders, his hips bucking against yours as he shoots his hot, sticky cum all over his abdomen and you cum together. He lets out a low, throaty moan and exhales, his cock still twitching out the last few spasms of cum until he goes slack on top of you. You both lie there panting, your foreheads touching as you come down from your high.

You slowly remove the vibrator from him and kiss his nose. “Mmmn, good boy, Yoosung. I love you so much,” you sigh happily against him, wrapping your arms around him and gently holding him against you. He smiles weakly and places a quick kiss on your lips, snuggling into your softness as you both enjoy the afterglow together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out! I'm suzunesays, and I have a blog on tumblr that I post most of my work on. I mainly write for otome games like Samurai Love Ballad Party, Mystic Messenger, but you can also find posts about RPG games, KPop, and general things I happen to like. Feel free to check out my tumblr for more goodies! Have a good one!
> 
> http://suzunesays.tumblr.com/


End file.
